That's what you get
by Luanna Barreto Malfoy
Summary: Rose e Scorpius eram um casal feliz até suas familias descobrirem sobre esse relacionamento ... O que acontecerá ? One-shot


Rose saiu correndo da Sala Precisa, onde esteve conversando - ou melhor, discutindo – até aquela hora com Scorpius. Tinham brigado, _de novo_. E desta vez, Rose sabia que seria preciso mais que alguns horas para eles esquecerem a briga e voltarem a se falar . O motivo ? Ciúmes, misturado com a pressão da escola, e ainda os comentários de todos. Há dois dias, Selena Thopsom, uma sonserina que vivia flertando com Scorpius, os pegou aos beijos em um corredor aparentemente deserto. Sem esperar nem um segundo, saiu em disparada para contar a todos o que tinha visto. Rose e ele, sabiam que isso ia acontecer um dia, mas esperavam ter mais tempo para se preparar. Mas isso nem era o pior. O pior mesmo, foi os pais de Scorpius, e os da própria Rose terem descoberto o relacionamento dos garotos. Apesar das mães de ambos já saberem, elas infelizmente não conseguiram controlar os maridos, que mandaram berradores a eles no café-da-manhã.

Chorando ainda mais ao lembrar disso, Rose rosnou, um pouco alto de mais :

- Maldita seja essa rixa ! Será que eles não percebem que a droga da guerra já acabou ? Por Merlin, me deixem ser feliz!

- Querida... ? O que aconteceu ?

Rose olhou assustada para frente, e viu, com um sobressalto, que já estava em frente do quadro que dava acesso ao Salão Comunal da grifinória.

- Ah... nada demais – mentiu – " Pus de Bubotubera" – murmurou a senha para o quadro.

Com o ar preocupado, A Mulher Gorda girou, deixando Rose passar.

Como Rose imaginava, o salão estava vazio, afinal, já era tarde.

Subiu correndo até o dormitório do sexto ano, e vendo que todas as suas colegas de quarto já dormiam, jogou-se na cama, fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível. Tirou seus tênis,enrolou-se nos cobertores, e pôs-se a relembrar os acontecimentos dos dias.

-x-

_Rose tinha acabado de descer para o Salão Principal, onde já se preparava para receber os mais diversos olhares, desde incrédulos, a fascinados e invejosos. Sentou-se ao lado de Mia, sua melhor amiga, o mais distante possível da maior parte de sua família, com exceção de Alvo e Lily,que a olhava com a repreensão. Ao escutar o barulho da corujas sobrevoando as mesas a procura dos seus donos, Rose Weasley olhou para cima e viu a coruja imaculadamente branca, Mary, descendo ao seu encontro. E, com tristeza e desespero no olhar, viu que ela trazia amarrado a pata,uma carta que ela reconheceu,pela letra, ser da mão que .Com um piu triste,a coruja levantou a pata, a espera da dona tirar sua carta._

_- Abre logo – soou uma voz que, para Rose, parecia muito distante. Era Alvo – É melhor do que adiar. E, sabe, apesar de ser a letra da Tia Mione, tenho certeza que tem muita coisa ai que foi escrita pelo Tio Rony... – e, sem completar a frase, deu de ombros._

_- Obrigada pelas palavras tão animadoras, Alvo. – Disse Rose, irônica._

_Mas ela sabia que seu primo-melhor amigo tinha razão. Era melhor passar por tudo aquilo logo, ao invés de adiar._

_Mas, antes de abrir a carta, olhou discretamente para a mesa da Sonserina, e viu que Scorpius também havia recebido uma carta. Sem querer pensar na reação do pai de seu namorado, resolveu, finalmente, ler sua carta._

_Era, como o esperado, uma carta absurdamente longa, e ela percebeu que Alvo tinha razão: Uma boa parte da carta havia sido escrita por seu pai._

_Suspirando, começou a lê-la._

" _Querida Rose, espero que esteja bem..." _

_A parte escrita por Hermione, Rose percebeu, era calma e em certos pontos, apresentava uma letra tremula, que ela percebeu ser de raiva, e que ela também percebeu não ser dela(de Rose). Ela leu, com um sorriso, que a mãe terminava sua parte dizendo, claramente, que apoiava o namoro dos dois, e que ia fazer o possível e o impossível para convencer Rony de que, se sua menininha estava feliz, então tudo bem._

_Mas a parte de seu pai, era totalmente diferente. Começava assim:_

"_Rose Jane Granger Weasley ! Como você se atreve ? Namorar este garoto ? Com tantas opções , você me aparece logo com um Malfoy ? UM MALFOY ?" _

_E por ai ia, cada vez pior. Rose percebeu que, assim como na carta de sua mãe, que a letra de seu pai também estava trêmula, mas não só em alguns pontos, mas em toda a carta._

_Rose também percebeu, desesperada, que o pai estava extremamente desapontado com a filha, falando até na possibilidade de deserdá-la se ela não parasse de se ver com Malfoy._

_Ignorou quando todos os seus amigos, um por um, a chamavam para irem para as aulas, dando apenas um aceno com a cabeça e murmurado um "já vou"._

_Quando finalmente terminou o de ler a carta, olhou ao redor, e, sobressaltada, percebeu que haviam apenas umas vinte pessoas no Salão Principal, entre as quais se encontrava Scorpius Malfoy. Olhou-o e viu que ele também a olhava, com um olhar desesperado e triste, que ela sabia ter refletido em seu rosto. Percebendo que já estava atrasada demais para a aula de feitiços, resolveu subir até o Salão Comunal e esperar lá até o segundo tempo._

-X-

Com tristeza, Rose lembrou-se que, ao ler a carta, uma coragem repentina a invadiu, e ela disse a si mesma que enfrentaria seu pai, seus tios, toda a família e quem mais fosse necessário, se Scorpius estivesse disposto a lutar pelo amor do dois.

Com um risinho amargurado, lembrou-se do bilhete que Scorpius havia mandado para ela,pedindo para se encontrarem as oito horas na Sala Precisa. E, com ainda mais amargura ainda, lembrou se do aconteceu lá dentro .

-X-

Despistando todos os amigos e familiares, Rose saiu as sete e quarenta e cinto do Salão Principal, indo em direção a Sala Precisa para encontrar-se com Scorpius. Chegando lá, não viu nem sinal do namorado, presumindo que ele já estivesse lá dentro. Andou três vezes pelo corredor, pensando "Preciso de um lugar para conversar com Scorpius em paz... Preciso de um lugar para conversar com Scorpius em paz... Preciso de um lugar para conversar com Scorpius em paz..." Abriu os olhos e viu uma porta se materializar do nada, e a empurrou. Entrou num cômodo amplo, com algumas cadeiras e uns sofás confortáveis. Sentado em um desses, se encontrava Scorpius, cabisbaixo, segurando uma carta nas mãos tremulas. Caminhou até ele com passos hesitantes, e ao alcançar o sofá onde Malfoy estava, esperou ele erguer a cabeça para olhá-la, o que nunca aconteceu. Resolveu, então, sentar-se.

Vendo que ele não estava disposto a falar, tentou puxar assunto.

- Scorpius... – começo hesitante - ... huh... Seu pai mandou essa carta ? O que ela ... hã ... diz ?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Respirou fundo, e finalmente a encarou.

- Basicamente que ele está decepcionado. Que não esperava isso do filho dele. Mas que, se eu quiser, ele pode me perdoar, se eu estiver disposto a te deixar. E nunca mais dirigir a palavra a você.

Rose o olhou, estarrecida. Respirou fundo, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para falar, Malfoy perguntou :

- E o seu, o que disse na carta?

- Ah... Ele, huh, disse que eu não agi como uma Weasley. Que eu desonrei o nome da família ao me misturar com um Malfoy, e que não sabe aonde errou comigo, já que segundo ele, todos os Weasley nascerem pré-destinados a odiar os Malfoys. Mas, assim como seu pai, está disposto a me perdoar se eu te deixar.

Os dois permaneceram calados por um tempo, no absoluto silêncio, até que ela interrompeu, dizendo :

- Mas, eu, sinceramente, não sei qual foi nosso crime para nós merecermos perdão. Não é ? – pediu ela, com a voz um pouco aguda .

Ele não disse nada por um momento. Apenas encarou-a.

- Como assim não temos do que ser perdoados ? Nós nos relacionamos ? Você quer crime maior que esse ? Eu sou um Malfoy! E você é uma Weasley !

- Então... Então, você não está disposto a lutar por nossa felicidade ? VOCÊ VAI DESISTIR ASSIM, TÃO FÁCIL ? – Agora Rose já estava as lágrimas, e gritava, sem conseguir se controlar.

- ASSIM TÃO FÁCIL ? O QUE VOCÊ QUER, QUE EU VÁ CONTRA TODA A MINHA FAMÍLIA ? POR SUA CAUSA ? – Ele também gritava, agora.

- ENTÃO VOCÊ QUER DIZER QUE EU SOU SÓ MAIS UMA ? E TODAS AQUELAS PROMESSAS ? VOCÊ ME PROMETEU QUE NÓS ENFRENTARIAMOS... AH, MAS É CLARO ! COMO EU SOU BURRA! ERAM FALSAS, NÃO ERAM ?

- FINALMENTE WEASLEY! VOCÊ FOI UM ERRO! FOI MAIS UM, QUE EU, INFELIZMENTE COMETI O ERRO DE ME ENVOLVER DEMAIS !

- AH, ENTÃO EU FUI ERRO ? SABIA QUE EU ESTAVA DISPOSTA A IR CONTRA MEUS PAIS E MINHA FAMILIA PRA FICAR COM VOCÊ ? SABIA ?

A expressão dele, que tinha sido tão bem preparada, desmoronou um pouco. "Ela estava disposta a isso ?" Pensou ele, exasperado.

- SE VOCÊ ESTAVA DISPOSTA A ISSO, ENTÃO SÓ MOSTRA O QUÃO BURRA VOCÊ É – Ele soltou uma risada de deboche – Por favor, né? Isso já durou demais, 'tá na hora dessa palhaçada acabar. – Ele disse, aparentemente mais calmo.

- Pa-palhaça-çada ? É isso que você acha do nosso namoro ? – Ela já chorava tanto, que mal podia falar direito.

Mas, antes que ele pudesse responder, ela saiu correndo, sem ver o, agora ex-namorado, murmurar "Não, nosso namoro não foi nem de longe uma palhaçada. Mas eu não suportaria te ver sofrendo, com saudade do seus parentes por minha culpa... Desculpa Rose." E cair de joelhos no chão, chorando.

-X-

Voltando ao presente, Rose percebeu que chorava ainda mais. E, subitamente, lembrou-se de uma música de uma banda trouxa que ela amava. Lembrando como música a acalmava, começou a sussurar a letra.

_No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame not anymore__  
><em>_It's your turn so take a seat we're settling the final score__  
><em>_Why do we like to hurt so much?__  
><em>_I can't decide__  
><em>_You have made it harder just to go on__  
><em>_Why? All the possibilities... Well, I was wrong _

_**( Não, senhor, bem, eu não quero ser a culpada, nunca mais**__**  
><strong>__**É a sua vez então sente-se, nós vamos acertar as contas**__**  
><strong>__**Por que nós gostamos tanto de nos machucar?**__**  
><strong>__**Eu não consigo decidir**__**  
><strong>__**Você tornou mais difícil para prosseguir**__**  
><strong>__**Por quê? Todas as possibilidades... Bem, eu estava errada )**_

Rio, um pouco, ao perceber que o refrão refletia seu estado de espírito. É isso que você ganha quando deixa se coração vencer, era o que dizia a música .

_That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa __  
><em>_I drowned out all my sense away with the sound of its beating.__  
><em>_And that's what you get when you let your heart win – whoa_

_**(É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração ganhar Woah**__**  
><strong>__**Eu afoguei toda a minha razão com o som da batida**__**  
><strong>__**É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração ganhar - Woah!)**_  
><em><br>__I wonder... how am I supposed to feel when you're not here?__  
><em>_Cause I've burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.__  
><em>_I still try holding on the silly things. I never learn.__  
><em>_Oh why? ... all the possibilities... I'm sure you've heard._

_**(Me pergunto, como deveria me sentir quando você não está aqui?**__**  
><strong>__**Pois eu queimei todas as pontes que construí quando você tava aqui**__**  
><strong>__**Eu continuo tentando me prender a coisas bobas, eu nunca aprendo**__**  
><strong>__**Oh, por quê? **__**Todas as possibilidades... tenho certeza que você ouviu)**__**  
><strong>_  
><em>That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa <em>_  
><em>_I drowned out all my sense away with the sound of its beating.__  
><em>_And that's what you get when you let your heart win – whoa_

_****__**(É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração ganhar Woah **__**  
><strong>__**Eu afoguei toda a minha razão com o som da batida**__**  
><strong>__**É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração ganhar - Woah!**__** )  
><strong>_

_Pain make your way to me - to me__  
><em>_And I'll always be just so inviting.__  
><em>_If I ever start to think straight__  
><em>_This heart will start a riot in me..._

_**(A dor guia seu caminho até mim...até mim**__**  
><strong>__**E eu sempre serei muito convidativa**__**  
><strong>__**Se algum dia eu começar a pensar direito,**__**  
><strong>__**Esse coração vai começar um tumulto em mim...)**__****_

_  
><em>_Why do we like to hurt so much? __  
><em>_That's what you get when you let your heart win-whoa_

_**(Por que nós gostamos tanto de nos machucar?**__**  
><strong>__**É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração ganhar)**__****_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa __  
><em>_Now, I can't trust myself with anything but this__  
><em>_And that's what you get when you let your heart win – whoa_

_**(**__**É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração ganhar Woah  
>Agora, não posso confiar em mim com nada além disso<br>É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração ganhar )**_

Então, ainda cantando, ela finalmente adormeceu.

-X-

Os dias que se seguiram passaram muito lentamente para Rose e Scorpius. Rose estava muito chateada e irritada com a família por esta não ter aceitado seu namoro, e, por isso, podia explodir a qualquer segundo. Andava muito sozinha ultimamente, e fazia de tudo pra se isolar. Acordava muito cedo para tomar café-da-manhã, e nunca aparecia para o almoço ou para o jantar. Era sempre vista comendo sozinha, cercada de livros, no jardim nesses períodos.

Mas Scorpius não estava muito diferente. Apesar de almoçar e jantar com o resto da escola, não era mais visto com Alvo, seu melhor amigo, nem com Sophie ou Vince. Estava sempre sozinho e cabisbaixo, e muitas vezes também era visto no jardim, na direção exatamente oposta da agora ex-namorada.

- Rose, por favor, você precisa voltar ao normal... – Começou mais uma vez Katie, melhor amiga de Rose.

- Não comece, Katie. Eu estou normal, você que não está – E saiu sem esperar a continuação.

Rose sabia o que viria depois disso, afinal já tinha passado por isso incontáveis vezes essa semana.

- Scorpius, pelo amor de Merlin ! Você está virando um maníaco depressivo... – Alvo ia dizendo, mas foi interrompido por Scorpius.

- Eu não estou virando um maníaco depressivo, Potter, eu estou bem. Agora me deixe em paz, preciso estudar. – E saiu, a passos largos, para a biblioteca.

Mais alguns dias se passaram, mas a situação, ao invés de melhorar, piorou. Rose já não era vista na mesa da grifinória durante o café-da-manhã, e Scorpius só era visto na mesa da sonserina durante esse período agora.

Mas, a essa altura, Alvo, Katie, Sophie, Vince, Marylin e Peter já não agüentavam mais o humor depressivo de seus amigos e decidiram fazer algo. Então, juntos, bolaram um plano que, para funcionar, iria precisar da ajuda dos próprios que visava ajudar.

- E então, vamos dar inicio ao nosso plano ? – pediu Alvo

- Bem, isso não um plano. Não de verdade. – Disse Sophie – Nós só vamos obrigar o Scorp a nos ouvir, enquanto os grifinórios ai falam com a Weasley a depois a trancam na Sala Precisa, pra onde nós levaremos o Scorp depois. Ai, já não depende de nós. Eles podem até se matar lá dentro, sabiam ?

Apesar de saberem que era verdade, e que o "plano" estava cheio de falhas, eles apenas lançaram um olhar de desdém a ela, a ignorando.

- Então, vamos começar ? – Falou Marylin, juntando as mãos.

E saíram todos, cada um para seu lado, indo procurar os amigos.

Era sábado,o que normalmente significaria que praticamente todo o colégio estava nos jardins, mas era começo de Dezembro, e estava muito frio, por isso todos estavam em suas salas comunais, conversando e se esquentando na , é claro, Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy que estavam nos jardins congelados, se isolando de todos, de novo.

Seguiram, separadamente, para os jardins. Katie,Marylin e Peter logo avistaram Rose e logo foram se juntar a ela, que havia conjurado um escudo para protegê-la do frio e estava sentada sobre uma toalha grossa.

- Olá Rosinha ! – Saudou Peter, alegre – Como anda minha flor preferida ? Ainda sem perfume ? – Ironizou Peter, fazendo alusão ao fato de que ela andava cada vez mais pálida, com olheiras e sem humor nenhum. Passava cada vez mais tempo na biblioteca, mas suas notas estavam diminuindo.

- Oi... – Cumprimentou com a voz fraca.

- Então, o que você está fazendo ? – Perguntou Marylin

- Ah ... eu , hã ... 'tava lendo ... hã ... "A segunda guerra bruxa : As histórias que seus pais não querem contar" . É, isso – Falou, claramente confusa. Nem ela sabia o que estava fazendo

- Hum, e é bom ? – Perguntou Katie

- Ah, é, sei lá, prefiro as histórias do Pa... Tio Harry .

- Bom, então é melhor fazermos outras coisas – Falou Peter, passando o braço sobre seus ombros.

- Tipo ... ?

- ah, vamos falar sobre a sua recém adquirida condição de maníaca depressiva, o que acha ?

- Ah, Peter para com isso ... – mas ela foi interrompida

- Bem, desde que você brigou com aquele seu namorado isso começou. Você começou a ignorar todos nós, e ai passou a nem comer direito, e ai passou a tirar notas baixas e agora você tá parecendo uma morta-viva , sabia ?

- Pois é Rose. Eu quero a minha melhor amiga mandona, nerd, irritante e forte de volta. Sinto sua falta. – Completou Katie

- Todos nós sentimos . – Marylin acrescentou

- E então, você vem conosco ? – Perguntou Peter

- Ahh... Eu vou, mas vocês podem me dizer pra onde nós iremos ?

- Ahh... Você verá – Disse Katie, fazendo os outros prenderem o riso.

-x-

Enquanto Rose Weasley já havia se levantado e seguia com os amigos para a Sala Precisa, do outro lado do jardim Alvo, Sophie e Vince ainda conversavam com Scorpius.

- Por Favor Scorp. Vamos, se anime. – Pedia Sophie

- Vai Scorpius, tira essa bunda branca daí. Se até a Sophie, que não é uma pessoa que liga muito para o que os outros estão sentindo quer te ajudar, então imagine seu estado. – O comentário, feito por Peter, conseguiu arrancar um sorriso, mesmo que escondido, de Scorpius, uma gargalhada de Alvo, e uma careta de Sophie.

- Só porque eu não saio por aí gritando o nome de quem eu amo ou odeio, não quer dizer que não tenha sentimentos, o que eu não ligue pro sentimentos dos outros. 'Tá, eu não ligo muito para os sentimentos dos outros, mas pros dos meus amigos eu ligo.

Todos olharam surpresos para Sophie. Ela não gostava de demonstrar os sentimentos, e não era boa com as palavras.

- Bom, então Scorp, você vem conosco ou não ? – Insistiu Alvo, depois que todos já tinham se recuperado.

- Eu, hum... – Começou ele, incerto, olhando para os amigos – 'Tá, eu vou com vocês.

Sorrindo, eles se levantaram e seguiram em direção ao castelo, levando Scorpius para a Sala Precisa.

-x-

Peter, Marylin e Katie caminharam com Rose pelo castelo, distraindo-a, e levando-a até o sétimo andar. Entraram na Sala Precisa, que estava decorada parecida com o lugar onde Rose e Scorpius brigaram, só que com mais coisas, como almofadas e sofás, além de uma decoração mais alegre. Rose ficou encantada com um quadro no fim da sala, e caminhou até ele, sem perceber que os amigos haviam ficado para trás. O quadro, que retratava uma garota ruiva que lembrava a própria Rose e um garoto muito bonito, loiro, e pálido e que lembrava Scorpius , naturalmente se mexia. Mas não era isso que a deixou curiosa. O quadro se mexia numa sequencia que mostrava os garotos- que pareciam um casal- brigando. Depois, eles faziam as pazes, e sorriam, como se estivessem virando amigos. Logo depois, os dois se beijavam, e aparentemente começavam a namorar. Mas, depois disso, eles brigavam mas uma vez, e feio. Ficavam sem se falar por dias. Depois disso nada acontecia. O quadro retratava o casal sentados separadamente, e aparentava ser um quadro trouxa, onde os retratados não se mexiam.

Quando o quadro parou Rose ainda o encarou por alguns segundos, antes de conseguir se virar e perceber que se encontrava sozinha na sala.

- Merda! Eu mato aqueles três. Me deixaram aqui sozinha.

- Você não está sozinha – disse uma voz que Rose pensou ser de Scorpius. Virou para o lugar de onde a voz vinha e confirmou suas suspeitas. Do outro lado da sala se encontrava Scorpius Malfoy, encarando um quadro exatamente igual ao que Rose estava encarando a alguns segundos. – Eu estou aqui, sabe ?

- Como se você fosse alguém, Malfoy – Disse uma Rose ácida.

- É, as vezes também penso que eu não sou mesmo.

Rose ficou surpresa ao ver que Malfoy não a respondeu com um dos seus comentários irônicos.

- Porque pensa isso ? – Perguntou Rose, antes que pudesse se conter.

- Por nada. Nada realmente interessante.

Rose conhecia Scorpius bem demais para insitir no assunto, então tentou mudar de assunto.

- Bem, acho melhor eu ir embora. Não tenho nada para fazer aqui.

E foi em direção a porta. Mas não conseguiu abri-lá.

- Que foi ? – Perguntou Scorpius, quando Rose se virou para ele.

- A porta não abre.

- Como assim não abre ? – Scorpius começou a andar em direção a porta, e tentou abri-la mas ela realmente não abria.

- Eles nos prenderam aqui! Não acredito! – Rose disse, indignada. - Por quanto tempo você acha que a gente vai ter que ficar aqui ?

- Pelo que eu conheço deles, até a gente ou se entender, ou se matar – Comentou ele, despreocupado . – O que você prefere ?

- Deixe-me analisar minhas opções ... Posso te matar ? – Perguntou ela, irônica.

- A vontade. – E ele abriu os braços, esperando um ataque que nunca veio.

- É sério Scorpius. O que nós vamos fazer ? – Ela não percebeu, mas havia o chamado pelo primeiro nome. E isso deu a ele um novo animo. Desde que brigaram, ela o chamava pelo sobrenome.

- Que tal nos entendermos? É a nossa única opção. – Ele esperou por uma resposta. Mas esta nunca veio. Então ele continuou – Eu estava querendo isso a um bom tempo mesmo.

- Estava ? – Interrompeu-o, curiosa

- Estava sim. Mas não sabia como fazer isso.

- Sabe, pedir desculpas é sempre uma boa opção.

- Eu pensei nisso. Mas você nem me olhava nos corredores e me ignorava nas aulas. Como você esperava que eu fizesse isso ?

- Se você realmente quissese, teria conseguido. Afinal, você é um maldito sonserino ou não ?

- Você está certa. Eu teria conseguido, mas estava com medo.

- Medo de que ?

- Medo de você não me perdoar. Medo de você dizer que não me queria mais. Medo de sofrer, ou de te fazer sofrer. Enfim, eu estava com medo de tudo que pudesse acontecer.

- Você já me fez sofrer, Scorp – E as lágrimas apareceram em seus olhos. Mas ela não as deixou cair

- Mas você não sofreu sozinha. Eu também sofri muito. – A essa altura, ele já estava bem próximo dela, a apenas alguns passos de distância.

Rose agora encarava o chão, as mãos cobrindo os olhos.

Scorpius não resistiu ao impulso e a abraçou.

- Me perdoe Rose. Me perdoe por tudo que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer. Me perdoe pelo que eu falei. Por favor, me perdoe.

- Ah Scorpius ! – Rose, agora com o rosto banhado em lagrimas, passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e o abraçou. – Mas porque ? Porque você não continuou comigo ? Poderiamos ter enfrentado isso juntos.

- Eu sei, Rose, eu sei. Mas na hora, eu não pensei. Você não leu a carta do meu pai. Ele não me importaria se ele o fizesse, não ligaria. Mas ele te ameaçou. Disse que se eu não terminasse com você, alguma coisa poderia te acontecer. Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo te acontecesse. Você é meu mundo Rose Weasley. Não se vive sem o mundo.

- Ah Scorpius! Eu não sabia ! Não sabia que seu pai teria coragem de me ameaçar! Me desculpe . – Pediu, as lágrimas saltando de seus olhos – Papai me ameaçou, disse-me que eu seria deserdada, que não seria mais uma Weasley. Eu não me importei, mamãe uma vez me disse que se devia lutar pelo amor. Eu estava pronta para enfrentar tudo, se fosse junto com você. Eu sabia que você não desistiria de tudo assim tão fácil, como eu faria. Mas eu também não esperava que você nem tentasse lutar. Pensei que você não me queria mais. Descul...

- Não se desculpe, Rose – interrompeu-a – Eu realmente passei essa impressão. Queria passá-la. Pensava que assim seria mais fácil para você me esquecer se pensasse que não te amava mais. Eu fui um tolo.

- Eu também fui uma tola.

- Mas agora eu estou disposto a lutar. Vou enfrentar o meu pai. Não vou desistir de nós dois nunca mais. Eu te amo, Rose, eu sempre te amei e sempre irei te amar.

- Eu também te amo Scorpius. Te amo demais.

Agora mais calma, Rose encarou Malfoy, que já a encarava. Sorriram um para o outro, e se aproximaram lentamente. E então, depois de dias, voltaram a sentir os lábios um do outro.

Passaram vários minutos se beijando. Enquanto isso, atrás deles, o quadro voltava a se mexer, e mostrava o belo casal juntos novamente, felizes.

-x-

Rose e Scorpius não tiveram muito tempo juntos depois daquele dia, devido ao natal que estava pró véspera do Natal eles estavam, juntos com os amigos, sentados na Sala Precisa, que estava lindamente decorada para o Natal.

- Então, o que vocês vão fazer ? – Perguntou Alvo

- Como assim ? – Disse Rose, que estava muito distraída mexendo nos cabelos do namorado.

- Vocês não vão poder esconder isso para sempre. Alguém vai acabar descobrindo e contando aos seus pais.

- Ah, isso – Quem respondeu agora foi Scorpius – Bem, nós decidimos nos preocupar com isso quando acontecer. É mais fácil.

- Se vocês dizem ... – Disseram ao mesmo tempo todos os seis amigos.

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente, apesar de Scorpius e Rose estarem nervosos. Tinham realmente decidido não se preocupar com a família agora, mas não era fá preocupados com a reação de suas famílias quando soubessem que estavam juntos novamente.

O dia seguinte amanheceu belo, apesar do frio e os alunos de Hogwarts que iriam passar o Natal em casa encontravam-se no Salão Principal, já arrumados e com as malas prontas. Passaram pelas portas de entrada e seguiram em direção ao vilareijo de Hogsmeade, onde embarcaram no trem que os levaria até a estação de King's Cross onde encontraria e, no caso de Rose e Scorpius, enfrentariam a família.

A viajem passou tranqüila, e eles a aproveitaram ao máximo os seus últimos momentos de paz.

Chegaram a estação e o casal tão diferente e exótico demorou o máximo que pode para descer do trem.

- Vamos ? – Chamou Scorpius, depois que ajudou Rose a pegar sua mala.

- Vamos – Disse ela, corajosamente. E, num ato súbito de coragem Scorpius tomou sua mão na dele, e a conduziu para fora do trem.

Desceram do trem, de mãos dadas, e encontraram suas famílias lá, os esperando. Respiraram fundo e seguiram em frente, sem nem perceber que suas famílias estavam juntas, e que Astória e Hermione, lado a lado, sorriam para eles.

Pararam em frente a família, e Rose cumprimentou :

- Oi

- Olá querida – Disse Hermione, a abraçando

Rose assustou-se ao ver que a mãe não brigou com ela ao ver o Malfoy do seu lado

- Olá, Scorpius – e ela sorriu, estendendo sua mão para ele, que, assustado, a pegou

- Filho! Que saudade – Astória disse, abraçando o filho

- Oi mãe ...

- Olá Rose – Cumprimentou a mãe dele.

O clima entre eles estava meio esquisito, notou Rose, depois que viu que toda a família estava ali, inclusive Draco e Rony.

- Bom então – começou Hermione, puxando Rony pela manga – Scorpius, este é Rony, meu marido. Rony, este é Scorpius Malfoy, seu genro.

Scorpius estendeu a mão para o sogro, que, a contra-gosto, a pegou.

- E este – disse Astória, puxando o marido – é Draco. Draco, esta é Rose, namorada do seu filho.

E, se cumprimentaram, assim como os outros fizeram.

- Bom, vamos então ? É véspera de Natal, temos que ir para'Toca. Não podemos ficar aqui, parados – Molly Weasley se pronunciou pela primeira vez. E, ao ver que os Malfoy's fizeram menção de se retirar, completou : - Vocês também .

E então todos seguiram Molly pra fora da plataforma, deixando os dois adolescentes confusos para trás.

- O que aconteceu aqui ? – Perguntou Scorpius, ainda assustado.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Mas eu gostei – Ela respondeu, sorrindo e o arrastando pra fora da plataforma.

Afinal, ela não sabia mesmo o que estava acontecendo. Nem ele. Mas era bom ter o apoio da família em suas escolhas. Eles sabiam que ainda tinham muito chão pela frente, mas tendo apoio, tudo era mais fácil.


End file.
